


Drabbles/Flashfics/Ficlets

by TotemundTabu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet Collection, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Quick Stuff, my sense of humor sucks y'all warned here and now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: Thank you to Mija and Lili who gave these things a quick check ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mija and Lili who gave these things a quick check ;)

_01 - Holding hands_

 

* * *

 

 

“Do we like... have to?”, Theon glanced at him, eyebrow tilted up.

Robb seemed hurt, but moved his hand away, quickly and without protest.

Theon Greyjoy had never been exactly shy with PDAs when he was dating girls, but somehow the idea of walking through London streets with his fingers entwined with Robb's was enough to turn him suddenly into a puritan.

Robb tried to show a carefree smile, as to say he didn't care, but soon after a frown pulled his eyebrows together and lowered the corners of his mouth. His glance tried to escape Theon's inquisitive look by running on the windows, filled with colorfully boring clothes or uselessly unique kitchenware.

Theon sighed, “Are you that interested in that pink skirt? - he mocked – I'm not sure it's your color.”

Robb mumbled, “If Ariel could pull it off, so could I.”

Theon snorted and smirked, shaking his head, “Okay, Disney prince.”

Robb sighed as if he realized only then that maybe he should have said something. He looked at their hands and the little space between them.

It was not that much.

But it felt like miles and miles when he couldn't cross it.

...maybe Theon was right in saying he was a bit spoiled and stubborn at times.

“Are you that ashamed? - he asked, trying to make his voice soft – It's London, I'm pretty sure we're almost too plain as a gay couple to cause any scandal.”

Theon lowered his head and looked around, then glanced again at Robb.

“... the hands make me feel like I'm the girl.”, he admitted, looking away.

Robb frowned, perplexed, “What?”

“You squeeze it and your hand is always in the leading position and-”

Robb's expression was slightly amused. He tried not to burst out laughing, given Theon seemed pretty convinced of that, but as the other stopped, he gave him a tender look.

“I squeeze it because you move away. - Robb chuckled – Also, I don't see why how you keep your hands would make you a girl.”

Theon seemed about to reply, but then he pouted and crossed his arms, “Okay, maybe it doesn't...”

Robb smiled then looked at his hand and Theon's. Theon's hand were longer, the fingers tapering, perfect for piano and archery, but they were, in fact, skinnier and smaller than Robb's.

Even a tiny bit less hairy.

Which Robb was most grateful for, given Theon cooked.

But Robb imagined, given all Theon's doubts with masculinity and his father, it was not the thing he felt the happiest about.

“... what about the pinky?”

“Uh?”

Robb moved his hand closer to Theon and locked their pinkies together, while keeping the rest of the hands enough parted.

Theon looked at it, between perplexed and happy.

His boyfiend was a headstrong, but he always tried to find a mild and kind solution for his steadfast goals.

“I feel like a schoolgirl. - Theon admitted, mocking - It's a bit schmaltzy.”

But he did not let the pinky go.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_02 - Cuddling somewhere_

 

* * *

 

 

Theon rolled up against Robb, shoulder leaning against his boyfriend's arm.

Robb glanced at him, side-eyed, “...yes?”

“Nothing.”, he mumbled, staring in front of himself at the TV.

Robb noticed there was a lot of space, actually, empty, on the side of the sofa next to Theon, and so he sucked his lips and let out a smug smile, raising his eyebrows.

“Do you want to snuggle, perhaps?”

“Me? - Theon snorted, a bit too loud and metallic for it to sound genuine, while a certain embarrassed corner of his mouth would move up and down – I'm watching the movie and you are comfy, that's all.”

“I see. - Robb said, not believing a single word, but playing along – So if I stood up to go grab another book, it wouldn't be a problem.”

Theon's eyes gleamed in slight panic, but then he squinted them.

“You still didn't finish this one.”

“Maybe I got bored...”

Theon pressed himself more agaisnt Robb, as if his feather weight could actually immobilize him and mocked, “You? Of Owen Archer? That would be too good of a development for me to hope in it.”

Robb chuckled, pleased. “You _do_ want to cuddle.”

Theon glanced away.

“Admit it, c'mon.”

“...don't gloat. - Theon warned – It's just because you're soft.”

Robb chuckled and then whispered slowly and low-voiced, as to imitate a ghost haunting, “Commiiiitttment...” .

Theon pinched Robb's arm, offended, “Continue like this and you'll get just pg cuddles for the rest of the day.”

“... you're not even trying to pretend to make this threat last longer?”, Robb laughed.

“A day is enough for you to crumble and I shouldn't be punished or damaged by your gloating.”, Theon claimed, firmly.

He passed his arms around Robb's and pressed his head against the shoulder. His hands resting on Robb's elbow.

His eyes were on the television, but Robb could see a slight smile staining his lips.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_03 - Gaming/watching a movie_

 

* * *

 

 

Theon knew it was a sign of love.

He knew he was supposed to be so thankful that Robb decided to share his interests and invite him to spend the day over to watch together something so meaningful to him.

...but the total length of the Lord of the rings trilogy in Extended edition was twelve hours.

Twelve hours. Twelve hours of his life Theon was not going to get back.

He started mentally considering all the things he could have done in twelve hours.

He could have prepared real food, for starters, instead of sucking on instant noodles - “it's marathon, so we eat marathon food!” - and candies shaped like sharks. He could have painted at least one good picture, maybe doodled also some extras. He could have learned a new song at the guitar.

He glanced at Robb, slowly – his eyes descending from the face to his chest and down the stomach.

… they could have fucked. A lot. And well.

But no.

Elves.

Theon groaned but forced himself to be as quiet as possible, seeing the sacred flame of passion shining in the blue eyes he kinda fell in love with.

He leaned on his hand, resting the chin on the palm, staring blankly at the screen, waiting for understand still what his boyfriend could consider so touching and devastating in the tale of some non-existent species trying to burn a piece of jewerly.

But soon enough, as he saw Robb trying not to sniffle when Sam would grab Frodo and place him over his shoulders, Theon realized he didn't exactly have to share what Robb loved of it to enjoy those movies with him, after all.

He moved closer to Robb and kissed his jaw.

“Nerd.”

Robb laughed. His eyes were slightly watery and Theon thought his private dork never looked cuter.

He admitted to himself he didn't regret too much getting elves instead of sex.

Also because he could still hope in a goodnight quickie.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_04 - On a date_

 

* * *

 

 

Theon stared at the mobile nervously.

He was a bit ashamed of himself. His usual policy was clear: grindr was for fucks and not for dates andd he would never see the same person twice.

Easy, clean, simple.

Yeah. Except this one was good. And not like banal good, but mind-blowing fucks good.

He and Theon ended up fucking five times – which was more or less the longest he had ever been with someone – and then that redheaded hunk with a holy magnificent cock told him maybe they could grab breakfast.

Breakfast.

And he said yes.

Theon Greyjoy agreed on a breakfast date. There was no alcohol in breakfast dates and they very rarely ended up in a fuck.

It was a date like... to talk.

Theon cursed himself, glancing nervously ad the time and then at the little paper placemat in front of him with drawn over smiling pancakes. Why were they even smiling? Were they masochists? Were they happy to be dismembered and eaten alive? And why was he humanizing a pancake drawing?

“Hey!”

Theon heard the voice and turned to find the redhead smiling at him, radiant, as if he couldn't wait for it. He gave back an awkward, tilted smirk.

He would usually be charming – he was when it was quickies, they fucked and he was all smug and mysterious and... but now this guy was... getting human, sorta. And he was not very good at humans. He was good at genitalia.

“Did I make you wait?”

“No no, I, umh, just arrived.”

“Great! - he clapped his hands together and rubbed them before grabbing the menu – I'm starving.”

Theon let out a small smirk, “Had fun yesterday night?”

“Well... - the guy rubbed the back of his neck and lowered his eyes, then raised them and grinned – Yes, it was... great. Well, you are always great, but.. you know.”

Yeah, Theon knew.

“You were not bad yourself. - he said, trying not to bite his lips too visibly – Even though, I admit, I didn't think you'd ask me out.”

“I wanted since the first time, but... I never used those.. type of apps before, so I was not sure what was the etiquette.”

Theon suffocated a small snort.

He was cute. And shy in a certain way.

For how shy could be someone who bent you at ninty degrees and made you beg for him to fuck your ass.

Actually, looking at him in daylight, he almost looked traditional in a way, good boy type, one of those men with “Clark Kent still in Kansas” regrettable style choices, but with those adorable puppy eyes. It was almost hard to connect him with the one who spanked him until his cock was hard as rock or that pressed on his prostate until he was about to faint.

Theon found himself intrigued, somehow, by the contrast.

“So... - he asked – What do you do to live?”

The man laughed, “Uh, I teach English in a private school.”

“Oh. - Theon sounded pleased, bending his lips and curling them up – Had I known, I would have asked some roleplay with that, mister professor.”

The man coughed, “Ah, that would be maybe weird.”

“I remember you prefer other names, yes. - Theon smirked, proud to be able to switch back into his flirty mode and leave back that slightly afraid datevirgin he was being - ...I'm afraid, though, I forgot the real one.”

“Robert. - he replied, softly, without a inch of offense – Robb, for friends.”

“Theon.”

“I remembered.”, he admitted.

Theon flushed, but swanked a bit, “You shouldn't admit that, you know?”

“Well, Theon of Samo was a very famous painter and you have... had... paint on your fingers the second and fourth time we met, so...”, he explained, moving his head a bit, maybe to not make it seem creepy.

Maybe it should have seemed so.

But to Theon it just sounded sweet.

He smiled, then glanced at Robb, who seemed to be smiling more and more brightly now.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_05 – First Kiss_

 

* * *

 

 

Robb remembered their first kiss.

How much he wanted it. He felt like the need of it was burning into his veins.

Theon was his neighbour and they'd often meet for horror movie nights, laughing at bad effects and enjoying the adrenaline of good scenes; but in the last years, maybe due to entering middle school, and all that talk about kissing and making out, Robb started looking at his movie buddie differently.

It was not a big mistery to Robb that he liked him. Theon was pretty and he had longish hair and the lips like a girl and he had a sick sense of humor, total black, which Robb loved, given his family... didn't exactly share it.

But kissing him? Theon was a couple years older than him. And he not only did kiss already a ton of girls, but he did say he went “beyond” that.

Robb glanced at himself with a bit of self-commiseration.

He had... thought of stuff. Dreamed of it. About Theon. But even just the idea of making out seemed already such a mountain to cross, so far away.

He wondered if he should have had tried or rather not.

Theon only kissed girls for what Robb knew, but he saw his sister fancied both and he never looked grossed out by that.

Robb could feel his throat ache. His Adam's apple tingled and pulled. It felt like a sting.

He looked at Theon intensely.

The blue light of the TV screen flashed on his skin and painted him the color of a pool in summer, the moonlight sparkled over his belt and buttons, or on the small earring he just got. Robb realized just then he still had his retainer and Theon didn't.

He wondered if he would have found it gross or childish.

He swallowed dryly and lowered his head a couple times, unable to even turn towards the screen, just trying to find the words – if words were needed – or the guts.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

“Th –”

Theon's lips were soft, albeit chapped. And warm.

He could feel Theon's hand moving to his face, cupping the side, as to guide him. The fingertip caressed his jaw, inviting Robb to open his mouth, and so he did, welcoming Theon's tongue in.

It didn't taste like lemon, as his friends said.

It tasted vaguely like the salt of the popcorns, but Robb could barely think of that.

His brain was overloaded and unable to compute or realize.

Theon was kissing him, softly and sweetly, pulling his face closer and invading him. Robb could feel his mouth filled up by Theon's tongue and how much he pressed into him. It was almost uncomfortable but in the best way.

He didn't want that weird sensation to stop.

Theon moved away only after some minutes that felt like heaven melted down, and his eyes were still magnetically nailed on Robb's. He almost seemed like he was challenging him, but he also looked knowingly and smug.

Theon bit his lips.

“Your face is the color of your hair.”, he mocked, with a tenderness in his voice that Robb would have never forgot.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_06 - Wearing eachothers’ clothes_

 

* * *

 

 

“Grey, no!”

Robb turned, hearing the bloody scream and then a thump.

He opened the door, looked in the garden and sighed.

“Grey! - he yelled at the giant dog – Down!”

The fluffy thing tilted his head, curious, with the most innocent puppy expression, as if it was a mistery for him why he was being scolded. It moved away from Theon who, still on the ground, seemed to have to struggle to move.

Robb reached him, “...still whole?”

Theon nodded, wincing, “Yeah, just some bruises. - he looked at Grey Wind and then the overgrown puppy came close and licked Theon's face, he coughed – He just wanted to play smash ribs, I think.”

Robb let out a small chuckle and helped his boyfriend stand up.

“He likes you a bit too much.”

Theon shrugged with still a bit of pain in his chest, where the dog's paw pressed when he hit him down.

“At least, cats, when they jump on you, they don't risk to smash you.”, Theon said, insisting in their antique rivality on which of the two animals would make the best pet.

Robb notied a certain sting in his voice, common when Theon was feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed about something but couldn't fix with a grin or some flirting. Robb glanced down on Theon's shirt: dirty and lightly scratched, while his black jeans were full of earth.

“Why don't you take a shower? - he suggested, softly, caressing Theon's hair – I'll grab you something to wear and we can wash this stuff.”

“Your mom will kill me.”, Theon mumbled.

“She won't. - Robb promised – It'll dry all before she is home. I promise.”

Theon agreed, still unsure how they would have pulled it off until then. He was a couple centimeters taller than Robb, enough to make jeans all a tiny bit too short, but way skinnier, which would make every single one of Robb's shirt like a circus tent to his untrained chest.

He sighed, just hoping he was not going to get a lumberjack shirt.

When he exited from the showers, he found out Karma didn't seem to hate him yet: Robb left him some normal plain white T-shirt and some old powder blue jeans. The T-shirt was not too long, but there were centimeters of fabric between where its shoulders ended and where Theon's arrived. He glanced at the trousers and how he could fit two hands between them and his stomach.

Robb had always been more massive than him.

Theon remembered when they were kids and he realized, one day, that, despite his own superior height, Robb was basically domineering over him in presence. It felt a bit bad, at the time,before they fell in love.

His father would always fill his head with theories on masculinity and strength. The feeling of inadequacy would pool in his stomach and simmer at every inch of muscle Robb put on.

When he discovered he liked to bottom... that was more or less whe he knew he would have never been manly to his father...

Robb never made him feel unmanly or like there was anything wrong with him.

Actually, Theon knew Robb adored him.

He knew the dedication he'd kiss him with, the hunger gleaming in his eyes as he stared, the way his glance would always fall into him and raise with crave for sex.

But in that moment, staring at the mirror blurred by steam, glancing at the way he was, he wondered for a moment if his father was not a bit right.

Robb didn't get thrown down by Grey Wind in years; he fell like a leaf.

“Theon?”

He startled, then looked at the door from which the voice came and realized Robb didn't enter yet but was probably impatient to see him.

“Ready soon.”

“Is everything alright?”, Robb asked, voice soft as melted wax.

Theon's lips quivered.

A small shiver. Then he forced out a laugh.

“What could be wrong, hm?”, he mocked, forcing his eyes to leave the heavy reflection.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_07 - Doing something hot - NC17_

 

* * *

 

 

Robb arched his back, jerking his head behind, suffocating a moan.

Theon smirked. Face deeply buried against Robb's crotch, sucking him off.

Robb glanced down, then at the door of the utility room, hoping for nobody to enter. He was unsure if he was more scared of a reprimand from the boss or of Theon having to stop; but as Theon's tongue twisted and teased his tip, he had his answer.

He almost screamed and put a hand against his mouth.

Theon looked pleased, smug, licking his cock, diligent and dedicated, like he didn't wish for anything else in his life. Like he had been thirsty for his come since always.

Robb strangled a groan, then almost whispered.

“Theo... - words ended up stuttered, butchered by pleasure riding Robb's tongue – We have to return to the...”

Theon licked the whole shaft with the flat of his tongue and then took all of Robb's cock in his mouth, again, so deep that Robb could feel the back of his throat hitting against his cockhead.

“Oh, f-fuck...”

Theon grinned, blowing Robb, nailing his dark blue eyes on how shivered, aroused and on the edge he looked. His usual so well kept hair were now ruffled, his shirt sweaty and his tie undone, hanging on the sides of his neck weakly.

Robb's eyes were smoldering, melted in desire, as he stared at Theon, proudly smug, welcoming Robb's whimpers and the herratic thrusts and twitches of his desperate hips, begging to release soon.

Robb moved a lock of his hair away from his forehead, sweat drops glistering on it, breathe jumping in his throat, making his apple throbbing, his lips quiver. Theon felt his own shaft hardening, rubbing against the jeans.

“...we will get fired.”, Robb complained, his voice strangled by his own arousal.

Theon chuckled, “You are the one who got inappropriate with a collegue, Robbie. - he made a fake sad voice, then licked the aching cockhead – Now fuck my mouth before I leave you like this.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

_8 - Making up after a fight_

 

* * *

 

 

“Look –”

Robb' voice sounded weak, blue, boneless.

Theon turned towards him, but found hard to stare in his eyes. He clenched his arms crossed, defensive, and kept to stubbornly look on the floor.

Robb sighed, “I was a jerk. I shouldn't have said that.”

“It's fine.”, Theon shrugged, lying.

Robb moved closer. He saw Theon squinting himself thinner and tight with sadness and diffidence, but Robb didn't stop, he just moved slower: opened his arms and hugged him, keeping him close.

“You're the only one that I want.”, he admitted, low-voiced, keeping Theon's face against his shoulder and holding him tight.

Theon blinked.

Robb could hurt him fast and deep. His words would cut more and more painfully than anyone's.

He knew Robb didn't mean to, but he did anyway.

Often, when jealous or stressed, he would snap and say stuff he'd regret.

And Theon was good at forgiving, but not at forgetting and even less at not believing.

Maybe Robb did think all of those things... maybe Robb didn't need him, after all.

Robb raised Theon's jaw and looked straight into his eyes.

“The only one. I want.”

Theon's eyelids trembled. He looked at Robb's lips and could feel the warmth of his arms.

Robb was an avalanche on his heart and Theon was not sure how to process how much he could depend on that man, how deep and how rooted his need to share a life with him had become. It made him angry to love someone that much.

It scared him.

“As I am?”

“As you are. - Robb promised, brushing softly Theon's cheeks with his fingertips – And every time I make you think differently, I'm angrier at myself than you could ever be. I swear.”

Theon closed his eyes and smiled against the hand.

“I love you too. - he turned slightly and kissed Robb's hand – More than you know.”

“More than I deserve, probably.”, Robb admitted, bowing to catch Theon's lips in his own.

Theon's lips bent in a little smile.

“Way more.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

_18 - On one of their birthdays_

 

* * *

 

 

The sweet winds of September knocked gently on their windows, letting the curtains move, swollen like sails welcoming sea breeze. It was still warm, despite it all, and Theon was grateful the global warming side-effect granted him a sunny day.

Robb was at his desk, working still on the thesis for his doctorate.

He had the sign of the glasses on his nose, making a small bump into the soft pale skin. His hair were all ruffled, unkempt, with the oranged flecks into the auburn hair shone soflty in the sunlight. He was drumming his fingers on the table, flicking the pages up and down, nervously.

Theon chuckled, kissing his neck.

“Shouldn't we do something funnier on your birthday?”

Robb let out a small groan, melting in a whine and then tightening up in a breathed out moan, when he felt Theon's lips against his lobe, then the teeth seizing his neck.

“Theon. - Robb seemed to plea – I can't be distracted.”

“Then focus.”, he replied, jokingly, naughty, passing his tongue on the soft shell of the ear, his breathe getting warmer, in a soft, unspoken, need.

Robb groaned, then turned.

“You need to stop mephisto-ing me.”

Theon chuckled, moving Robb's chair and sitting on his lap. “You created a neologism for me, I'm flattered.”

Robb didn't even try to protest anymore, his fingers caressing Theon's hips, in a soft, curled tenderness, against which Theon stiffened and tensed up.

Theon bit his lips and bent closer to Robb's mouth, cupping his face and pulling him closer.

“I really should finish this...”, Robb said, weakly, unconvincing, while unavoidably glancing at Theon's chest and neck, smoldering eagerness storming in his eyes.

Theon grinned, licking Robb's lips slowly.

Theon then rubbed himself against Robb, enjoying the way he got tense and hard at the contact of their crotches. He would get drunk on how much Robb needed him every day, as the other chocked up moans trying to resist the need to slam him onto the table and take him.

“Before, you should open your present.”, Theon murmured, scorching.

 


End file.
